


Venn

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AUish, F/M, M/M, Past Boyd/Stiles, Stiles POV, only kisses, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles draws these circles in his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venn

There are circles, one of the primary shapes there ever is, that Stiles adheres to. None of them are drawn on chart paper or litter his walls, but they hold true the same, they hold true the best. It had also been one of the first things that Claudia taught little Stiles, buying him different coloured papers and a bunch of crayons to label those circles, that he would cut from the paper and paste on another paper in round or crescent shapes, and sometimes some angled corners that fit on his page. 

The first circle had been the people who had always loved him and cared for him, and it had been only two. His mom and dad were the sole inhabitants in that circle, doing a complete circuit and if he was the centre of the circle, they were the circumference or radius – everything made sense only because of them. Everything came from them – love, food, warmth, hugs, piggyback rides and soft kisses on cheeks. That was also his first step into his own self realisation.

The next circle held Scott, for saying I love you. He had been the first person to say that and mean it the way he meant it after Stiles’s parents. It took place over the exchange of a copy where Stiles had his finished homework and he had offered the same to Scott to copy rather than let him face his due punishment. It had been said with a raspy voice, having just gone through a bad asthma attack the previous day and still wheezing between his breaths and he had meant it, a sunny smile showing the truth.

Scott earned another circle, of people who loved and cared for Stiles. Someone who actually liked Stiles, in spite of his spastic movements and his _tooquicktoofast_ brain that refused to slow down even when his teachers promised punishments or bribed him with presents. Melissa came in, but she had a different circle too, her quickly hidden frowns at the boy her son was getting friendly with not missed by Stiles or the part grateful, part disdain that shone on Claudia’s face when she had first met Melissa. 

Those frowns and looks had dissipated very quickly. Claudia and Melissa actually ended up as friends, good ones at that, and Stiles had been glad about that years later, years since his mother died, for Melissa had been a friend more than a mere nurse those last months, weeks, days, hours, and she had been a very good friend. It was this friendship with his mother that made it easier for Stiles to accept Melissa into his life after, to give in to her motherly authority, because while he knew that Melissa was not his mother, she was had been someone approved by his mother.

Lydia held another circle, in a disconcerting way. She was one of the people in the whole wide world for whom Stiles could have done anything, for the sake of being recognised by her. He was loyal to her and saw no flaws in her that could not be rectified by his nearby presence. Scott was encouraging, but not very optimistic, but it was enough to make Stiles dream of nights when he would feel his hands sliding over her arms, entangling in her blond locks and to taste her cherry flavoured lip gloss that shone on her face.

Then came many more circles, people who he knew, people who knew him, people to whom he owned a favour, people who owned him a favour, each circle further away from the centre, more distant from his core and from the knowledge about who he was. Of these, there were circles listing people he found tolerable and those he didn’t. There was no active hate at any given moment, but he knew how to hate as well and had circles for those people too. Scott always thought that Stiles hated Harris. Stiles strangely did not.

Then there was Jackson, the smarmy bitch of a son, there was Danny, gay as a unicorn and good enough for multiple jerk session, Boyd, a loner but with good uses and unbelievably good at kissing, Erica, Catwoman cum laude, and then later, even more, like Isaac the scarf tree, Peter the guy with the great ass and the rotten brain and last but not the least, Derek Hale, someone who Stiles had difficulty in placing in any of his previous circles. He just demanded one of his own, to stand up as a one in a kind.

There had been the Argents too, Chris and Allison, one in love with Peter Hale and the other with his best friend/brother Scott. That one had been a doozy, what with all their convoluted history and bad blood with the Hales. And Stiles found himself to his own amazement sticking with the Hales and their ridiculously leather clad bodies. They had filled one circle too, that had crosspanned across a lot of lies that he had to tell his father earning his disbelief and lack of trust over every and any matter.

So, Stiles did this thing, he made these circles and drew lines though them, dissecting them and including them and he had a very solid problem with the people in his circles overstepping their arcs, he just had that lack of trust. This resulted in him feeling some really mixed messages against Derek hale, who took it upon himself to come to him only via the route of the window of his room and never the door like a normal person, and the first time they kissed, nipping teeth and swiping tongues, Derek had moved closer in his head.

It took Stiles some time to realise that Derek had surpassed all the tiny little circles he had drawn, like how Claudia taught him eons ago, and was actually as near to him as his parents had been or even Scott. It was a different circle too. One thing about all those circles that he drew, almost etched in his mind, in the circle of people who didn’t like him, Stiles placed himself the first. He didn’t like himself and was doubtful as to if whether he loved himself. 

When Derek came, with his kisses and nibbles behind his ears and hands touching his body reverently, Stiles found that he didn’t hate himself so much anymore, because Derek saw enough in him to love him and Stiles felt worthy of that.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just got a job and am starting S5A slowly. Thank you for reading. Unbetaed. Comments and kudos are nice.


End file.
